A Certain Romance
by Listzomania
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to Dixonne based off the lovely quotes that I've been getting. R
1. Joining the Dots

**AN: So, I asked my massive (so tiny and amazing) tumblr following to send me quotes and I'd make little stories about these two based off them. Most likely all titles will come from whatever song I'm listening to while working. If you guys wanna send some on here that'd be great too. **

**So without further ado**

"**Can't the flame**

**Come up to the moth for a change**

**And darling if it's all the same to you**

**I'll have you to myself**

**I'm joining the dots." **~Arctic Monkeys

#1: "Love Is Dangerous"

Daryl watched her go, his eyes roaming her lithe form as she walked further away from him onto the dance floor with Rick.

Daryl had decided from day one that he'd never tell her. That when those feelings blossomed in his heart he'd keep them under lock and key. He'd rather live in silence than face the rejection and avoidance that was sure to follow. Because once he said it, it was out there; open for everyone to witness and gape at.

And it was obvious her feelings lingered elsewhere.

Daryl downed another beer as he watched Rick twirl her slim form on the dance floor. A fire starting to burn in his stomach at every lingering touch, every small smile that graced her lips, every moment the two locked eyes on each other. He could feel an ugly green monster creeping up on him slowly. Everything is starting to hurt and he can't understand why.

His mind slowly traveled back to a forgotten time to a place he hopes he would never remember.

_The little Dixon watches as his mother nurtured a black eye and a bloodied lip. He had heard the yelling and screaming no matter how hard he pressed his little hands on his ears. The sounds of the constant blows reverberated inside of his head. When the sounds stopped he turned to his brother for help, but the older Dixon just slept soundly in his bed. _

_Red rimmed green eyes lock with the small blue frightened ones in the bathroom mirror. _

_She turns to her son, her lower lip trembling and her arms wide. Daryl rushes over to his mother and embraces her crying softly in her arms. She tries to calm his flow of tears, rubbing his back._

_"Shhh baby, shhh" she whispered while smoothing his hair down._

_Daryl whimpered softly, "Ma.. Why Pa hurt yew?"_

_His mother just kissed his head, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. "Sometimes Papa gets mad."_

_"Doesn't he love yew?" Daryl mumbled into her hair._

_"Oh baby," she whispered kissing his head, "Of course he does...but love is dangerous."_

_"Why?" He questioned. On all the shows and in school people had portrayed love as this beautiful concept. This greatly desired idea that every person wanted. _

_His mother stifled the sob clawing at her throat and hugged him tighter. "Because it hurts baby.." she pushed out before crying softly with her son._

_Daryl could only hug her tighter believing that there wasn't anything he could do to help her._

Daryl stared down at his empty beer, hating that he couldn't be the same way. He turned to the bartender signalling for another one.

The man looked sympathetic at him before sliding another beer in his direction.

Andrea bounded over her smile falling slowly after noticing how many her friend had consumed.

"You alright, Dixon."

Daryl nodded not bothering to look up from his drink. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone, especially Andrea. Especially since he knew that Andrea knew exactly what he felt for the dark beauty.

"You know, you could just go talk to her."

Daryl sighed heavily before running his hand down his face. He was tired of doing the same dance with blondie. He didn't understand why she didn't see what was blatantly obvious. "Fuck off Andrea."

Andrea rolls her eyes. She had been watching Daryl stew in his own misery for the past couple of weeks at the sight of Rick and Michonne.

At first she didn't understand his problem, Rick and Michonne had been friends for ages. They all had been. But then something changed and Daryl became extremely distant to all of them, especially the two in question. It took Andrea a second to understand what was going on, her other two friends, however, seemed to be oblivious.

It pained her to see Daryl being this way because not only was he hurting himself, he was hurting Michonne too. She snorted and shook her head. "I'm not going to fuck off. I'm trying to help."

"I ain't ask fer yer help." he mumbled grabbing his beer and sauntering off, disappearing in the crowd.

Andrea watched him disappear blowing some hair out of her face. That boy was a pain in her ass sometimes. She looked over to her two friends and sighed as they walked over, she'd have to be the bearer of bad news.

Rick eyes twinkled when they landed on Andrea. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We were worried you wouldn't make it."

Andrea grinned slipping her arms around his waist. "Wouldn't miss it!"

Rick grinned before moving closer to the bar signalling the bartender over.

Michonne smirked at Andrea, "Sorry for stealing your date." she joked, poking fun at the two who danced around each other.

Andrea smiled weakly, "It's not me you have to worry about."

Michonne's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she noticed that the fourth was no longer at the bar. "Where's Daryl?"

Andrea shook her head, "He's wandered off again."

If Michonne was bothered by the news her face didn't give it away. But Andrea knew her sister better than anyone. She knew that Daryl's increasing distance was taking a toll on her. She watched as her eyes glazed over with hurt for a second before that wall sprang up again.

"Meesh..."

Michonne waved it off. She didn't know what was going on with that man. Lately, he had been cold and distant when they all got together. It was even worst when she came by his and Rick's apartment. Rick had told her not to worry at first, that Daryl was just freaking out over Merle getting released.

But Merle had been released two weeks ago and the brothers seem to be getting along fine, things between them seemed to be fine. But Daryl's behavior toward them seemed to be getting worst.

"It's fine."

"No." Andrea exclaimed firmly, " It's not fine. Daryl is seriousl-"

"Alright ladies," Rick interrupts holding drinks for them. "I got your favorites." The women take their drinks smiling softly at Rick.

Michonne sighs heavily before taking a big swig of the drink. Rick cocked an eyebrow at her before looking to Andrea for answers.

Andrea's face hardened and she grabbed the drink from Michonne narrowing her eyes daring the beauty to protest. "Daryl's drunk enough. I don't need you drunk too when you go talk to him."

"Me?!" Michonne exclaims, her own eyes narrowing. "Why me?!"

"Because you two are as dumb as me and Rick."

Rick arched an eyebrow at the statement before a red tint settled into his cheeks and neck.

Michonne's hard gaze faltered and her eyes widened. "What?"

Andrea rolled her eyes and makes a gesture with her eyes moving back and forth between Rick and Michonne.

Michonne looks confused for a minute before it dawns on her. "Are you.." she starts her nose crinkling up in frustration. "Are you serious."

Andrea grins, " I noticed three weeks ago...especially after you told me about his little attitude when you invited Rick to you guy's lunch."

Michonne opened her mouth to speak but Rick cut in.

"Daryl likes Michonne?"

Andrea nods her head stifling a giggle, "You two are clueless."

Rick groaned, kicking himself for not realizing sooner. The distance, the attitude, the excessive drinking..all the signs were there screaming at him but he chose to ignore it. He thought Daryl was dealing with some demons and wanted to give his brother time and space to mull things over. But this whole time Daryl had seen him as competition vying for Michonne's affection. And if Daryl felt something toward Michonne, he knew it superseded "like".

And he knows Daryl, knows him better than anyone. He knows that Daryl would completely deny himself of the things he wants. He knows that Daryl believes that he's a lot more undeserving of things. And he knows that Daryl is completely loyal to him and would never try to do anything to hurt him.

Rick wanted to kick himself a million times over.

Michonne looked like she was trying to process it all before shaking her head. " I'll be back." she mumbled before walking off.

Andrea shook her head watching her sister leave. She turns to Rick and smile.

"So.." He begins stepping closer to her, "As dumb as us?"

Andrea blushed at the close proximity. "You bet."

Daryl punched the wall again, not caring about the pain shooting up his arm. That pain was nothing compared to the knot wrapped onto his heart. He knew he had no one to blame for his heartache because it was his own fault but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

He had tried to brush things off. Let go of the soft smiles and shared jokes between the two but fuck! It was like they were purposefully throwing it in his face that they wanted each other.

Pain races through his arm again as his fist connect to the wall, he hears a slight crunch. He leans his forehead against the wall as his vision blurs.

He's known forever how dangerous love could be. He knew that it acted like any disease, slowly slipping into your system and killing you gradually. Just like his mother.

And that's exactly why he promised himself he wouldn't fall.

Too bad he did.

~Fin


	2. Room on Fire

**A/N: This feels mostly like a rewrite of "Still" not only that but I feel like I wrote Beth better than what she appears on the show. Eh. Who knows. **

**Sorry for the immense amount of Beth (would it be Bethyl? I don't think so but meh idk), but she's the only person I remember (and see) Daryl saying this to since he got stuck with her.**

**Without further ado**

**#2: "Michonne and I found this place on a run a while back."**

"**Now we're both in the room  
****And we're breathing the fumes  
****No doors this time, just a gap in the roof  
****Life floods in, heaven, we're blind  
****And slowly suffocating, we're dying" ~ Smoke by Daughter**

"A motorcycle mechanic?" Beth mumbled as they continued their trek through the woods.

"Huh?" Daryl said, his attention focused on listening out for walkers or worst, humans.

"That's my guess.."Beth stared at the back of his head as he walked ahead of her, she could feel the trepidation rolling off his shoulders. "For what you were doing before the turn."

Daryl wanted to roll his eyes as he listened. Again with the questions digging into his past.

"Did Zach ever guess that one?" she asked staring at him, noticing how hesitant his steps were becoming, how tightly he gripped his crossbow. A small transformation was coming over the Dixon boy and she had no clue why.

"Don't matter." He pushed out as they continued to trek through the woods, the familiarity of the path causing his stomach to drop. "Hasn't mattered for a long time."

At first, his main goal was to get outta that place, to reign in her emotions and get her away from the reminder. But now, his own heart had taken the reigns, guiding him on the path to a place that makes him want to turn back time. A place that would be a reminder of what he loss. Of what he couldn't save.

"It's just… something people talk about ya know?" Beth said trying to decipher him. During this entire trip he seemed to be going through an array of emotions. At first she believed it was due to them all being scattered, but now… now Beth could see that something else was pulling at the Dixon's heartstrings. "To feel normal."

_Michonne gave him a side smile as they finished killing the small herd that attacked them. "So sick of them."_

_Daryl nodded, ripping an arrow from one of the walker's head, "I know what you mean."_

_Michonne flicked the blood off her blade before sheathing it, "We're losing daylight."_

_Daryl nodded, "C'mon." he motioned for her to follow as they headed through the woods. The two walked in a comfortable silence, both knowing that they didn't need words between them. They weren't like the people at the prison, neither of them feeling the need to divulge into each others past. _

_What did the past matter in a world that was littered with death and disease._

_He knew that she was strong, tactful, loyal and a survivor and she knew that of him. _

_What else mattered? _

_Michonne understood him like no one else, she had this way of already knowing the kind of life he led without him having to utter a word. And her, she never said anything and she didn't have to. _

_Daryl wasn't an idiot, he could see the apprehension and pain in her eyes when Judith was around. He could see the tightening in her throat and the sobs that were ready to break out that she stomped down at every instance. He knew how she crawled into herself at night and let herself grieve a loss that no woman should have to bare._

"_Stop it." she called, not sparing him a glance._

"_Wut?" he replied looking over at her with a raised brow._

"_You have that look again," she said, sliding her eyes in his direction, "Ya know what I'm talking about."_

_Daryl snorted and turned his head away, a red tint flooding his cheeks at the fact of being caught. _

_Michonne smirked at him, "Blushing Dixon?"_

"_Jus tha heat." he replied quickly._

_Michonne pretended to wipe some sweat from her brow, "Real scorcher today." She smirks as Daryl stops and looks at her before a grin falls on his lips; he nudged her shoulder before continuing along the path. _

_Michonne stifled a laugh and followed him._

"Yeah, well never felt normal to me," he snapped, giving her a sideways glance before his chest seem to tighten; he was getting closer.

Beth flinched slightly at his tone and clamped her mouth shut. Whatever was bothering him was getting the better of his emotions. She had been around enough to see that an angry Dixon wasn't one to be trifled with. She bit her lower lip trying to keep quiet as they continued to walk.

Daryl pushed past the underbrush, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. The peaceful scenery around them contrasted the swirl of emotions going on in his head. He folded his lips as they came upon the cabin, his own heart dropping to his stomach and the air being ripped from his lungs. His eyes clouded over and the pounding in his heart seemed to be ringing his ears as memories flooded his brain.

"_On your right," she called as a structure broke through the treeline._

_Daryl nodded as the cabin came into view. He tilted his head toward it and lifted his crossbow as he walked over cautiously. Michonne had already pulled her katana from it's sheath and followed behind him, usually she's at the front but after a plethora of runs with the redneck she learnt that not only was chivalry not dead, but Daryl was the walking epitome of it._

_They scouted around the cabin, killing the few stragglers hanging around the place and inside. Eventually, moving the bodies outside the house in hopes that they would deflect their smell from any nearby walkers. _

_The place wasn't exactly ideal. There was dishes and junk littered all over the place. The longer Daryl stood in that cabin the more he was reminded of his own childhood home; he felt those demons coming up slowly. Michonne noticed the look on his face and walked around the back of the place in search of something to clean up with._

_Daryl was pulled from his thoughts as her retreating footsteps reached his ears. He shook his head sitting his bow on the floor as he rummaged through the drawers in the makeshift kitchen. A grin fell on his lips as he opened the cabinet._

_Michonne came back in wiping her face with a towel and arched an eyebrow at his still form. "Anything good?_

_Daryl turned to her holding a glass bottle, "Moonshine."_

_Michonne smirked, "Shelter and a drink, you know how to treat a girl Dixon."_

_Daryl smirked, "Jus gotta get yew some grum and yew'll neva wanna leave."_

_Michonne laughed, "Sounds perfect, Casanova"_

"Michonne and I found this place on a run a while back…" he said deadpanned, staring at the place silently.

Beth looked at the cabin ahead, it didn't seem like anything special. Just another place to hide for the night. She opened her mouth to tell him so but quickly clamped it shut when she noticed the intensity of his glaze. This place wasn't anything special to her, but it definitely held some significance for Daryl. "I..I was expecting a liquor store."

Daryl broke out of his ravine and shrugged, "I know." he pushed those emotions back, as long as he kept them at bay he wouldn't have to deal with his loss.

"It's even better." he said as he walked closer to the cabin.

Beth just stared at his back confused, better than a liquor store? Wasn't this the man that just spent the better half of the day silently and vocally yelling at her about her stupidity over wanting to get drunk. But now he wanted her to drink, it didn't make any sense to her. She arched an eyebrow as she followed him, did Daryl… she shook her head at the thought, no way. It's laughable. There was no way that Daryl had any kind of relationship with Michonne.

_Michonne tried to contain her laughter, "Jesus Daryl!"_

_Daryl smirked loving his ability to make her laugh. They sat next to each other with a small dim lantern in front of them. They had been sitting there for what seemed like hours joking around with each other. He raised an eyebrow as Michonne poured herself another glass._

"_Dang, slow down gurl." Daryl grinned as Michonne took another sip of her drink. _

_Michonne laughed softly shaking her head, "Isn't that your third glass?"_

_Daryl nudged her shoulder, pushing her a bit, "Dun go all lawyer on me."_

_Michonne held the drink to her lips smirking, there was something about that southern drawl that always drew her closer to Daryl. She looked at him through her lashes and Daryl felt a knot form in his stomach. "I think you like when I get all lawyer on you."_

"_Yew get assertive as hell."_

"_Uh-oh, the big words are coming out." she grinned sitting her glass to the side, "Careful Dixon."_

_Daryl stared at her, his heart beating rapidly as the low light illuminated her face making her glazed eyes twinkle. He enjoyed moments like this, when it was just them. When he wasn't the supposedly racist redneck and she wasn't the silent samurai. When they both let go of all inhibitions and just enjoyed each other. With so much chaos in this world, it was a nice change. _

"_I ain't neva not careful, Chonne." _

_Michonne grinned at him leaning in closer, "Good."_

"_Careful Chonne, " he whispered as he cupped her cheeks, his thumbs running along her smooth skin. "Yew'll catch more fleas."_

"_Already got 'em" she whispered as Daryl captured her lips in a searing kiss that she instantly reciprocated her hands moving up his chest and slowly slipping around his neck. He pulls her into his lap, nipping at her lower lip asking for permission. Michonne grins in the kiss, happily obliging to his silent request. _

_A groan escapes Daryl as Michonne's tongue caresses his own and it doesn't take long before his hands are leaving her face and traveling down her slim form caressing her slowly, eventually stopping at her waist._

_Michonne pulled away from the kiss slowly and smirked at him, "You're getting better with your hands Dixon."_

_Daryl grinned at her, "Been taking lessons."_

_Michonne gasped playfully and looked offended, "From who? Carol?"_

"_Hush yew," he said as he pulled her into another kiss, erasing any thoughts from their minds._

"Moonshine." Daryl said as he handed Beth the box full of glasses. Beth took the box with an arched eyebrow, this was a random turn of events. Daryl looked at the bottles for a split second before walking away from her and heading into the cabin, it would take more than moonshine to forget the feel of her.

Beth followed behind him silently, her brain still conjuring up different reasons why Daryl was in such a mood. She watched silently as Daryl walked through the place, shoulders tense, shifty movements; he needed a drink more than she believed she did.

She sat down at the table looking at him, waiting. Daryl grabbed her a glass and a took one of the full bottles and poured some in her cup. Just let her drink. Drink until she cried, and let her cry until she fell asleep. Cause once she was asleep, he could be alone. Alone to think about everything. Alone to address this lump in his heart.

"Alright, that's a first drink right there."

Beth looked at the drink hesitantly, tapping her fingers on the table nervously.

"Whas tha matter?"

"Nothing," she replied as she fiddled with the glass. " It's just… my daddy always said bad moonshine could make you go blind."

"Ain't nothin worth seeing out there anyways." he replied.

Beth picked the glass up and downed the drink. Daryl nodded his head and walked away from her. "Jus drink lots of water."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Yes Mr. Dixon."

Daryl rolled his eyes, boarding up the windows hoping she'd be out soon.

* * *

Daryl was glad when she finally passed out from all the alcohol. All the time spent with her was filled with noise. The sound of crying, the sound of arguing, the sound of his own past being pushed out in his anger.

He loathed it. He didn't understand what she got out of it all. The only thing that he understood was that the Greene family was littered with crazy women.

He leaned against the porch, swirling the liquor in the cup. Beth's voice reverberating in his head.

**"I'm not Michonne!"**

No, she wasn't Michonne and that was the problem.

_Michonne felt her back hit the wall as they kissed feverishly. Daryl hands making quick work of her top as she pushes her hands into his vest, slipping it from his shoulders. _

_He moves to her neck, attacking it in a flurry of kisses and bites smirking as Michonne's hands move to his hair._

_Daryl's hand move lower, popping the button at the front of her jeans his hands sliding down the front of them pressing against her nub through her panties._

_Michonne hissed in pleasure and bites her lower lip to stifle the moan threatening to spill from her lips. _

_They had been in this position before. Many times before. You don't go on various runs and spend months on the road alone without something sparking._

_And things between them didn't just spark, it was a raging inferno that neither one of them had the power to control._

_Daryl slide her pants down completely, smirking as she kicked them off. Michonne grinned at him standing naked in front of him. His eyes soaking in her curvy and delicious form. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her._

_"Don't leave me hanging Dixon."_

_Daryl grinned and pulled his shirt over his head and yanked his pants off. Her eyes roam his body hungrily. In an instant he pulls her in his arms and his lips smash against hers. She slips her tongue inside his mouth and the battle for dominance begins._

_Daryl slips his hands down her backside, gripping it tightly as he hoists her up and groaning as she slips her legs around his waist, pressing her sex against his._

_A moan stumbles from her lips as Daryl bucked his hips slightly, his manhood pressing against her in the most delicious fashion. _

_His hands moved back toward her breast, taking the chocolate mounds in his hands. Michonne moaned at the contact, arching her back as he rolled her pert nipples between his fingers._

_"Fuck...Daryl," she whimpered as she lifted her hips to meet him, moaning as she feels the tip of his manhood press into her slightly._

_Daryl breaks the kiss and his eyes locks with hers. She looks up at him through her lashes, her eyes swirling with emotions. Emotions that he knows are reflected in his own eyes. _

_She runs a hand down his cheek before he took that hand in his, intertwining their fingers before he plunges inside of her._

_She moans loudly at the intrusion and grips his hand tightly as he starts thrusting slowly._

_"Shit Chonne.." He groans at the feel of her walls surrounding him. He increases his pace moving one hand to lift her leg to allow him to get deeper inside of her._

_Michonne throws her head back against the wall as she meets his thrust, her nails digging into his hand._

_Daryl begins to thrust faster, Michonne's pants and moans encouraging him._

_"Oh, God...Dar..oh fuck..." she cries as he hits a particular spot._

_Daryl grins wickedly as he thrust into that spot repeatedly, leaning closer to her and groaning softly in her ear, "Like that."_

_"Yes," she cries, biting her lower lip roughly to keep the scream from leaving her lips._

_He grips her thigh tightly and moves faster as Michonne flex her hips against him._

_"Oh fuck... Oh..go!" she cries as an orgasm powerfully ripples through her. She arches her back in pleasure, her nails breaking the skin on Daryl's hand and shoulder._

_Daryl groans loudly as he thrust wildly before burying himself deep inside of her as he reaches his climax._

_He drops his head on her shoulder, panting heavily as he uses his free hand to keep them steady, his legs shaking from the exertion he just put them through._

_Michonne kissed his shoulder and sighed contently._

_"I'm sure there's a bed in the back."_

_Daryl grinned, "I like yew against the wall."_

_Michonne smirked, "Not sure your legs do."_

_"Dun worry," Daryl moved his lips to her neck, peppering it with small kisses. "I got yew."_

_Michonne didn't say anything, she just held him tightly. He did have her. In every way possible. And she knew she had him too._

_It was a gravitational pull that neither of them could fight._

Daryl threw the glass and watched as it shatter before cradling his head in his hands.

How did things get so fucked up; so out of control. One minute she was cradled in his arms and the next she's being pulled out of a car in bondage.

He felt the stinging sensation prickle at his eyes and the lump form in his throat. The weight of what he loss finally impacting him. He rubbed his eyes, ridding them of the tears that were attempting to fall, but more continued to spring forth. He covered his face and let out a muffled sob. So many what ifs racing through his brain. So many regrets.

The pang of guilt flooded his senses.

He should have been out there with her. He should've protected her. But somewhere down the road he got greedy. The semblance of having a slightly normal life with her was just too tempting. It made him want to stop searching; made him just want to have her stay in his arms.

But she didn't stay.

At least, not at first. She'd leave for weeks on end to hunt the Governor down. It was only when their people got sick that she stayed and he was able to have her again for a couple of weeks before everything came crashing down.

Daryl's sorrow quickly transformed into anger.

He punched the wooden pole in front of him, frustrated at himself for not continuing the hunt. For not finding and killing that fucker sooner. But the trail went cold and they were just blindly searching.

But right now he'd rather be blindly searching with her then to be sitting here wondering.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even hear Beth coming from the cabin.

Beth looked at his stiff shoulders and could see frustration embracing him like a warm blanket. With her head more clear, she realized that she didn't know the Dixon boy at all. He wasn't like her. He wasn't like anyone in their group. He didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like the rest of them. He kept things hidden away.

And in her haze she didn't realize that it was for good reason. He carried a lot with him and in return for putting up with her bullshit today, maybe she could help him let it go.

"Sometimes you have to put those things behind you." Beth said, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. "Before it kills you."

Daryl looked at her, not saying anything. He would love that. Love to be able to take all the shit that's happened to him over the years and just let it go. To be free of the bonds and chains that tie him to a destructive home, neglectful parents, and a broken family.

But he just didn't have material reminders, he had emotional ones and scars that littered his flesh that would also stand as a reminder.

And it wasn't just his past that hurt. It was the present too.

"Yew should git inside." Daryl mumbled rubbing his head.

"We should burn it down." she says with a huge grin on her lips, laughing softly. Daryl stared at her stoically before standing. He headed inside before stopping.

He didn't need anymore reminders. He didn't need to hold onto anymore things that hurt.

"We're gonna need more booze."

_Daryl opened his eyes slowly tensing slightly at the feel of her fingers tracing the scars in his back._

_Michonne stopped for a second, gauging his reaction._

_"Dun stop." he mumbles closing his eyes, enjoying this moment with her._

_Michonne grinned into his chest as she continued to trace his scars._

_Daryl sighed contently, pulling her body flush against his. Michonne let out a small giggle when she felt his lips against her forehead._

_"So affectionate," she mumbled against his skin. "Careful Dixon, I might start to believe that you like me or something."_

_"Or something." He replied, running his fingers along her side._

_"We have to start heading out soon."_

_If Daryl heard her, he didn't show it, he just continued to caress her sides. Michonne glanced up at him to see him staring blankly at the ceiling, she arched an eyebrow at him._

_"What's up?"_

_"Wish we cud do this more."_

_"Kinda hard with the way things are at the prison."_

_Daryl nodded and brought his thumb between his teeth chewing on it slightly._

_Michonne grinned, "What's got you so nervous?"_

_Daryl halted his ministrations and looked down at her. She stared back at him with an eyebrow arched. He shook his head before pulling her closer until their faces were a hairbreadth apart. _

_"Nuthin." He mumbled before pulling her in a loving kiss which she responded with equal fervor._

_He wouldn't tell her how he felt about her; he didn't want his feelings scaring her away because they sure as hell scared him. Instead he'd decide to show her and pray that she got the hint._

_Because no matter what this world threw at him, he knew for certain that he didn't want to lose her._

Daryl and Beth stood a good distance away from the burning cabin.

Beth smiled happily at the younger Dixon, proud that he was letting some of his demons go. She slowly slipped her hands into his.

Daryl looked at their conjoined hands and then at Beth confused. The blonde only smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"If anyone made it, I'm sure she did."

Daryl furrowed his brows.

"We should go see if we can track her."

"Who?" He inquired.

Beth gave a knowing smile, "Michonne."

Daryl felt the heat rush to his cheeks before putting his face back on. "Let's go."

Beth just nodded as they made their way away from the fire and into the forest.

~ Fin


End file.
